


Hate, Love and Pianos

by NukhajittWrites



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukhajittWrites/pseuds/NukhajittWrites
Summary: Just some gay cartoonists falling in love
Relationships: Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hate, Love and Pianos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goopie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopie/gifts).



It was like any other ordinary day in the studio. Well, for everyone that didn't have the name Sammy Lawrence. His day had been awful with a capital a, his inspiration for music had completely diminished, most likely due to his coworkers constantly barging into his workspace and being distracting nuisances, not to mention whenever they did, all the ink on their shoes would smudge all over the nice wooden floor.   
He sighed heavily, experienced fingers tapping aimlessly at the keys of his prized piano. A brisk knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts.  
"Come in, it's not locked." He mumbled, surprised that whoever was outside heard him.  
Footsteps behind him tempted him to look around and when he did, he came face to face with Wally.  
"Hey, Mr Lawrence, workin' your magic, are you?" He winked, nudging the pianist in the arm.  
"I got sent down to scrub your floors, but I swear if I'm called to do one more ruined floor because nobody gives two shits about wipin' their feet, I'm outta here!"  
The janitor snickered at his own catchphrase, before putting his bucket down and beginning to mop.  
"How's the music goin', Sammy?"  
"Honestly goddamn awful. Can't put two notes together without losing inspiration."  
"Maybe you could play one of your older songs? Might get them creative juices a-flowin'!"  
At that remark, Sammy's patience snapped. He was done with people distracting him, and he lost his temper.  
"Can you just shut up and do your goddamn job? You don't understand how much time and patience is needed to make good music and it'd be nice to have some fucking silence!" He yelled, looking the janitor in the eyes with burning fury.  
Wally was taken aback at Sammy's sudden verbal attack, and so covered his fear with more jokes.  
"Alright, I'll just let the jam man get on with his jamming then."  
As soon as the words left his mouth however, Sammy genuinely looked ready to murder the poor janitor.  
Silently, he got up from his piano, throwing the chair back down and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As he stomped down the hallway to the employee's break room, he yelled for all to hear,  
"Can I not get any fucking peace anywhere?!"  
"Fuck..." Was all Wally could say.  
Sammy sat down at one of the break room's tables, he reflected about the previous events. Yeah he was pissed, but that might've been an overreaction. He sat in the break room for a while, regrets stewing in his mind as he slouched against the wall. He stood up, stretching before begrudgingly trudging back to his office. He was still pissed, but he shouldn't be wasting his time moping when he could continue trying to come up with music. As he twisted the handle and walked into the room, he noticed a piece of sheet music with a scrap of paper on top of it. It read, 'I like this one! -Wally.'  
Taking a closer look at the music, he found it to be an old, unfinished piece from a while ago. He sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with one hand.  
"Ughhh, fuck it. Guess I've got nothing else to play."

The next day, Wally unlocked the studio's door and stepped in. Another day of bland work. Or so he thought. He was almost always the first into the building, but today, he heard faint piano music coming from somewhere deeper inside. Wait, was that the song he'd recommended? Hanging up his coat, he walked on to investigate. Further searching lead him to... Sammy's office? He knocked on the door, and the music stopped, the sound of the door being unlocked ringing out before it swung in, and he was met with none other than Sammy himself. He smiled, a wordless token of appreciation for Sammy's music, and the pianist gestured off him to sit down next to him. Wally accepted, and they sat down together. Cracking his fingers, Sammy began to play the recommended song again. He hit every note perfectly, filling the room with his amazing music. It seemed as though Wally had been put under a trance, silently and gently swaying his head to the tune of the music. Eventually, the song came to a soft close, and Wally felt a warmth on his hand. Looking over, he began to blush as he realised that Sammy had gently grasped his hand, and they locked gazes. Looking into Sammy's soft brown eyes, Wally felt his heart start pounding. Sammy put his other hand behind Wally's head, gently pulling him into his chest in a tender embrace. Wally could hear his breath, shaky with emotion, and he looked back up at his face. They were so close now that their noses were almost touching, and with a soft, loving movement, their lips met in a tender moment of pure love and emotion. The kiss went on for what felt like hours, they wanted it to go on for hours, but when their lips broke contact, they knew that this was something they'd have to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend, and he gave me the ideas so pls follow him :p


End file.
